A Twin Demon
by Sufferingzombie
Summary: Rating just in case. Hermione had a twin sister who was taken from her family years ago, but was never forgotten. Now the prodigal daughter is back, but with a few...demonly changes.
1. Default Chapter

In a hospital in London, England a woman screams in agony as her first daughter is born into the world. Hillary Amore Granger is born at 4:00am, her sister Hermione Anne Granger, three minutes later exactly. While the girls are identical twins, they don't really look it except in the hair and eyes. Their faces are different, Hillary's being more angular and Hermione's softer. Hillary growls at the doctor as he takes her away from her mother and sister, surprising everyone, while Hermione kept utterly silent, watching everything.

Very different indeed.

Lady Fate smiles sadly down on the baby girl, growling at the doctor as if demanding to be left alone with her mother and sister. The warrior's blood in the child is already active, but it will be needed soon anyway. That little one is going to have a very hard life, and Fate will do everything in her power to help the child along, for she has a large part to play in a war that is believed to be over, but has actually barely started.

That little one is destined for great things, but also for a lot of pain.

_Five years later_

Mrs. Granger watches her two beautiful daughters play in the front yard of their modest home with a broad smile on her face. Though Hillary is a trouble maker, she is always watching her younger sister's back and is always protecting her from things that could hurt her. She looks into the dirty dishes that she is washing, but looks up sharply when she hears Hermione scream and Hillary...cursing.

She sees Jack, her long-time ex, dragging the little girl away from Hermione, who is on the ground crying for her sister. Hillary growls and takes a bite at her biological father, but it does nothing except make him hit her across the face, knocking the child out cold. Mrs. Granger runs outside, trying to save her eldest daughter, but she is not fast enough and before she can get to them Jack shoves Hillary into his car and they leave.

Hermione and her mother sit on the grass of their front lawn for hours, just staring at the place that Hillary was last seen. Neither can believe that she is gone, very possibly for good. That is how Mr. Granger finds them when he returns home from work and they explain what happened. The family mourns and cries for the loss of their oldest child and their twin sister, but eventually they have to move on.

And move on they did.

While they never forgot the little girl that would always protect her sister, they did push her to the backs of their minds to try to move on with their lives. When she was 11, Hermione Granger got a letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry telling her that she was a witch. That moment in time changed the families lives forever.

Hermione became best friends with Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived and her life was never the same again seeing as how she was pulled into a war between good and evil.

Meanwhile in Japan, the little girl stolen from all that she loved became a warrior of unparalleled caliber. She was forced into combat against various demons, both powerful and not so powerful and she was beaten more times then she could remember, leaving her with wicked scars all over her body, but she learned. She learned to fight both armed and unarmed and she learned that not all demons were evil. Along with those lessons she also learned that there was nothing that could stop the determination of a human who wanted to live. She lost track of how many times she was badly injured, injured to the point that there should have been no way for her to survive, and yet she lived through everything. She defeated all of her opponents in the end and slowly gained the respect of the demon world, enough respect to be trained as if she herself were a demon. She rose to the occasion, often times defying the nature of her human body and doing things that no human should have ever been able to do. As this happened so did something else...she changed her name. She became the fighter known as Icy Youko, or Icy Fox and all who entered the ring with her knew that to do so was to take their lives into their hands as an offering to the youngest warrior in the rings. Little did anyone know at that time that death, and the creation of a demon would change everything that anyone in the wizarding world ever believed in...and that the missing Granger would turn the tide of the war against Voldemort.


	2. Nine Years Later

1 Nine Years Later

Hermione Granger had just finished her fourth year at Hogwarts and was leaving the school for home to see her parents.

Harry Potter was heading back to 4 Privet Drive to the people that he called 'family' and another summer of hiding his books and homework from his aunt, uncle and cousin.

Ron and the other Weasleys go back to the burrow until the time came for them to go to the new meeting place of the Order of the Phoenix.

Meanwhile in Japan…

Youko Senshi growled low in her throat as her opponent grabbed her from behind and stabbed her in the back. She bit down on his hand and turned, driving her daggers into his heart as she turned. As her opponent dropped dead at her feet she sighs in pain and sits heavily on the ground. She felt the knife barely go into her heart, but it is enough for her to know that without medical attention she would die. The kitsune kit that she had been protecting shyly came out from behind the pillar she had told him to hide behind and walked up on her right side.

"Are you all right pretty lady?"

Youko smiled slightly at the kit and shook her head.

"No, but that isn't important, are you all right little one?" The little fox child nodded enthusiastically and then placed a paw on her heart.

"Why did you help me pretty lady? I don't know you."

"I couldn't let him hurt you little one. And my name is Hillary." The little one puffed up his chest and said proudly, "My name is Kuroi. Um, Hillary?"

Youko, her eyes slowly losing their focus and shine, turned to look at the child, whose sadness was almost tangible and hurt Youko's heart to see.

"Yes Kuroi?"

"Can I lie in your lap?" Youko's eyes widened in surprise, that was the last thing she had expected, but she answered quickly.

"Yes, yes you can little one."

The little fox climbed into the dying girl's lap and curled up tight in her embrace, feeling at peace for the first time since his parents had died.

Youko looked down at the child in her lap and for the first time in years felt the prick of tears come to her eyes as she thought of leaving this little creature on his own. For the first time in her life she had something other then a memory to fight and live for…and that is all that Fate had been waiting for.

Youko's eyes had lost their focus and sheen, so when Lady Fate appeared before her Youko's first instinct was to protect her kit, forgetting in the haze of immense pain that the kit wasn't actually hers. Fate smiled at the young woman as she struggled to her feet, cradling the kit in one arm while getting her weapon in the other.

"I mean you or your kit no harm young warrior."

Youko's eyes narrowed, resisting the temptation to lose her self in that sultry voice and instead, tightened her grip on the knife in her hand. Fate smiled at the strength the woman showed and placed a hand on her weapon arm, slowly, but inexorably pushing it down. Youko's eyes narrowed and she instinctively tightened her grip on the kit, who luckily was still asleep.

"Who are you?" Fate waved her hand in front of the woman's eyes and suddenly Youko's vision cleared and she could see the woman that she had been threatening. She gasped at the woman's beauty in a long, trailing white and silver gown and hair as black as night. Fate's smile widened.

"I am known as Lady Fate, or just Fate and I am here to offer you something."

"What?"

"First I must ask, why did you save the child? You knew that you would probably die, so why sacrifice yourself for a child that you've never seen?"

"Because all children deserve a chance at happiness. Besides, it'll be a cold day in hell before I let a child die and do nothing to try to help."

Fate smiled and nodded. "I offer you Hillary Granger, a way to protect all that you love and hold dear. I also offer you a chance to adopt the kit in your arms as your own and take responsibility for his wellbeing. Do you accept the offer?"

Hillary looked at the kit in her arms and then thought back to her little sister and her parents and smiled at the memories before turning her attention back to Fate.

"I will be able to help my sister?"

"Yes. And she will need any help that you can give her for she has fallen into the middle of a war raging in the wizarding world…a war they will not win without a powerful ally like you."

Hillary nodded decisively. "I accept your offer, but let me ask the kit about the adoption."

She woke the kit and asked him…he was only too happy to agree to the terms of the agreement. Hillary nodded once to Lady Fate before feeling the affects of the change starting to take over her body.

Soon enough, where Hillary Granger, human girl once stood there was instead the kitsune youkai fighter with three names.

Icy the killer.

Youko Senshi the warrior and

Hillary Granger…the sister of Hermione Granger and the warrior of Fate.

Hermione Granger sits in her room at her home in London looking at a wizarding picture of her and her two best friends Ron and Harry at Hogwarts, taken by Colin on the last day of their fourth year. Harry looks miserable in the picture, probably because of the death of Cedric Diggory at the end of the Tri-wizard Tournament. That trick of Voldemort's had stolen the last of Harry's innocence and placed pallor over the boy that no one had seen since he thought that Sirius Black had killed his parents. The girl then sighs and pulls out another picture, this one was muggle and considerably older then the other. In it are two little girls who look a lot alike in their faces, both with large front teeth and frizzy brown hair. One is smiling prettily while wearing a frilly pink dress with pretty little pigtails sticking out from either side of her head while the other is grimacing a smile wearing torn jeans and a baggy tee shirt. Her hair is painfully short and Hermione smiles as her eyes fill with tears at the thought of her older sister, who hated wearing dresses with a passion that stunned their parents at such a young age. Hillary was always the rebel; even at five years old she wasn't willing to let anyone tell her what she couldn't do and went to extreme lengths to prove to everyone that she could do anything. Hermione is surprised that the pain of losing her twin can still cause her to cry as she sobs into her pillow. A scream pulls her out of her memories as she hears her mother yelling for her to run and then a man's voice saying the two most horrific words that Hermione has ever heard, the sound of which freezes her on the spot.

_"Avada Kedavara!"_

The Order of the Phoenix sits around the table at 12 Grimmauld Place eating dinner when the news reaches them.

The Grangers are dead and Hermione is missing.

While Ron, Harry and the other Weasley's rage at Voldemort and the Death Eaters while Remus Lupin sits very still, stunned beyond words. Hermione had been a very good friend to him when he was teaching at Hogwarts and had even helped him cope with the backlash of the students' discovery of his lycanthropy. She had become like a daughter to him and if he lost her…he didn't know what he would do. He vaguely feels Sirius's hand on his shoulder and hears Tonk's worried voice asking him if he is all right, but he cannot answer as he stands and walks out of the room.

Hermione has tears streaming down her face as she runs down the street away from her house, her trunk shrunken and sitting in her pocket feeling like an anvil around her neck as she processes what has just happened.

_My parents are dead. My sister is gone. I'm all alone. I have to get to someplace safe, I can't think about all this right now. _

She runs blindly through the streets, shoes slapping against the pavement loudly enough to echo in her ears as she comes to a stuttering halt on a strange street corner. She looks around for anyone watching, though who would be out at midnight except a young witch who has just lost her entire family, and takes out her wand, holding it in her right hand and sticking it out in front of her.

With a loud banging sound a garishly purple bus appears and stops right in front of her, opening the doors and letting her see inside, though she sees nothing through her tears as she gets on and tells the driver to take her to Diagon Alley. As the bus gets underway Hermione finally lets herself cry, mourning not only for her parents, but any hope that had been inside her of ever finding her sister and being a family again.

When Hermione walks into the Leaky Cauldron Tom sees the sadness in her eyes and the tear streaks on her face and guesses what happened. Without a single word her hands her a room key and ushers her up the stairs, smiling at the relieved look she sends him before he goes to the fireplace in the back room to call Dumbledore and tell him where Hermione is.

Youko swings her sword in a wide arc, slicing the Death Eater in half, his top half thudding to the ground with a very shocked look on his face. She sighs as she looks at the bodies of her parents and a tear makes it halfway down her cheek before freezing into a diamond so pure that only the oldest and rarest could compare. The perfect, tear-shaped diamond falls to the ground beside the bodies with a soft clinking sound on the tiles of the kitchen where her mother and father had met their end. She had arrived too late to save them, but she had killed the Death Eater before he could go after her sister and that would have to do. She wipes her sword clean of the Death Eater's blood before incinerating his body, leaving only his forearm…the one with the Dark Mark on it…to send back to Voldemort.

He has chosen the wrong demon to fuck with.

"Mama, are we done?"

Youko turns to look at her son and smiles softly at the young fox.

"Nearly, I just want to cover their bodies before we leave."

Kuroi nods at his mother and she goes to the room that she remembers as her own and Hermione's. She stands in the doorway looking at the room and smiles softly at the changes. There is now only one bed in the room and she recognizes it as her own, but covered in red and gold instead of the blue and silver that she loved. The dresser is pushed against the wall where her bed once was and the desk in the room is covered in parchment and quills. Youko sighs and grabs the sheets off the bed, carrying them downstairs and covering the two bodies with it. They are lying in a last embrace of two lovers going to the afterlife together so one must have grabbed the other after they had been killed. Rage grows in Youko's heart again, making her hair darken a shade from its normal ice blue color. Her eyes start leaking red and she has to clamp down on her instincts to hold her rage in check as she kisses her mother's cheek and then her father's forehead.

"Aishteru 'kaa-san, 'tou-san. I'll watch over Hermione now."

She stands and turns away from their bodies and after picking up her kit she walks out of the house without a second glance and disappears, toting the arm of the newly deceased Death Eater with her to drop off where another Death Eater is very likely to find it.


End file.
